Trust
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set after after Sweet Sixteen. Gillian feels she can't stay after everything that happened. Can Cal persuade her to stay? Is there anything left to be said?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Fox TV owns all things related to Lie to Me. No copyright infringement intended**

Trust

Funny thing trust. You spend your life earning it. It can take years to trust someone or to earn the trust of someone else. Ria mused as she walked through the corridors of the Lightman Institute on her way to her office. Eli was late again but after the explosion the day before she couldn't bring herself to berate him for it. Heidi was sat at reception as she tapped away on the computer. It seemed to be a fairly quiet day.

"Morning" Cal passed her in the corridor as he turned.

"Hi" She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes

"Have you seen Foster this morning?" Cal watched as Ria shook her head. She had only just walked in to work.

"Let me know if you do. I'm used to Eli turning up when he feels like it but its not like Foster to be late" He turned and walked towards his own office as he began to worry about her. He was right Gill was the one who played by the rules. She was never late; he was worried about how she reacted to her confession. He knew she had only kept the truth from him to protect him. He still trusted her. He still needed her around. He decided to see if she had arrived in her office. He couldn't get the image of her crying in front of him from his mind. She had looked scared and guilty all at the same time. He knew he shouldn't read her but it was one of the few occasions she was completely unguarded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eli strolled in to work and headed for Ria's office. He was in a really good mood considering that he had been in an explosion less than 24 hours ago. He waved at Heidi as Ria walked out of her office.

"Hey Locker" He smiled as she folded her arms. She looked angry. "Get in here now" He smiled at Heidi and rolled his eyes. He knew Ria hated him being late. He also knew she hated it when he flirted with Heidi. It was too easy to wind up Ria Torres. It had almost stopped being a sport. Ria raised her eyebrows.

"Good morning" He smiled as she stepped back to let him in to the room.

"You checked the mail yet? This was on the desk when I got in. I think Lightman will have got one too. I think we all have" Ria looked more worried than angry as Eli frowned.

"No not yet" He took the letter from her "Who's it from?"

"Foster" Eli's eyes widenened as he read the letter.

'Ria, it has been a pleasure to work with you, Ben, Eli and Heidi. As things stand at the moment I will not be working at the Lightman Institute. I wish you all the best for the future. I'm sure your career with the Lightman Institute will go from strength to strength. All the best for the future. Gill'

Eli's eyes widened. He sat on the edge of the desk as he reread the letter.

"She's gone? Does Lightman know? Why has she gone? It seems a little sudden" Eli didn't understand what had happened.

"Seems it isn't just you that's impulsive" Ria sighed "I don't know if Lightman knows. He didn't seem to earlier, he asked me if I had seen her" Eli shrugged. He didn't like the sound of this. Lightman without Foster just wouldn't work; she was the only person he had ever listened to. She was the one that reigned him in and stopped him going crazy. No one else on the team could do that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal reached Gillian's office. He noticed the lights were off and the blinds drawn. She always had the blinds open, she liked the view. He pushed the unlocked door open to see her keys on the desk and a simple white envelope.

"Foster? Gill?" He stepped in to the office uncertain if he really was there. When there was no reply he walked up to the desk. He was worried. She was never this late. She always called if there was a problem. She didn't behave like this. A million and one possibilities ran through his mind as he picked up the envelope reading his name on the front. He sat in her chair as he turned the envelope over in his hand. He was unsure whether to open it as he began to wonder if it was a letter from Gill or a ransom note. His heart was beating hard in his chest as he ripped the envelope open.

He sat in shock as he read the words. It had really happened. She was gone. He cursed as he read her letter again. They had always been together, since that fateful day at the Pentagon when he had been sent to get a psych screening. Gillian hadn't treated him as if he was insane. She'd actually been interested and had listened to him. He closed his eyes before he reread the letter.

'Dear Cal,

I am so sorry. You have to believe that I am so sorry. I only wanted to protect you. I was scared. You had a wife and a 9 year old daughter. I couldn't let them get hurt. Our whole business is based on trust, our whole friendship is based on the ability to read each other and trust each other. If we can't do that then there is no way I can carry on. As you said I am a good liar. When I have to be. For that I am sorry, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you.

Goodbye Cal, I hope one day you really can forgive me. I hope the Lightman Institute goes from strength to strength. All my love, Gill'

Cal threw the letter on the desk and cursed. He glared at the wall as Ben walked in to the office. He looked up to see the FBI agent stood in the doorway of the office holding a white envelope.

"Lightman" He shook his head as Cal glared "You got to find her. You got to get her back here."

"I know that Ben" He stood and crossed the room "How do you suggest I do that though eh?" He glared as Ben refused to look away.

"Lightman for an intelligent man you are a fool" Ben shook his head as he turned and walked back to the office where he had left Eli, Ria and Heidi in shock. Cal glared as he watched the FBI agent walk away.

"Get her back. Easier said than done" He sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian had cried all night. She had no more tears left. She wanted to believe Cal and the others still trusted her. All she had done was lie to protect her friend and his family. She sat on her bed staring at the suitcase open and half filled on the bed in front of her. She knew she had to get away but she didn't have the strength to get back off the bed. In thirty minutes the cab would be there to take her to the airport. It seemed a little extreme but she had a friend in London that she could stay with while she decided what to do next. Her tickets were on her purse in the hallway.

Gill rested her head on her elbows on her arms as her cell phone ran again. The tears she thought had ended began to flow as she closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal Lightman stood on the doorstep outside Gill's house. He had been there thousands of times but never had a visit been so important. He ran a hand over his face wondering if he should just respect her wishes and let her go. He shook his head in anger at himself. He knew Emily would go crazy if she found out he'd just let her walk out of his life. He sighed before knocking the door.

Gill sighed as she wiped her eyes. The banging on the front door was becoming incessant and was beginning to get annoying. She dragged herself out of her bed and walked towards the door dragging the suitcase behind her. She cursed the cab driver for being early. She wasn't ready to leave yet. Pulling the door open she felt the nerves well up again as she saw him on the door step. Cal stepped back in shock as he saw her with her suitcase in hand.

"Don't go" Cal was on the verge of tears as Gill just stared. "Please Gill, don't go".

**author's note. Should I continue? Will Gill stay? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Lie to Me but I don't!  
**

**Stay**

"Cal" Gillian stared at him. He was stood in the doorway looking like his world was about to end. "Look, you can manage fine without me. You'll easily find someone to buy me out" She looked over his shoulder deliberately avoiding his eyes. He sighed heavily; did she really think this was all about money? That he was worried about the business? He shook his head.

"I don't want anyone to buy you out. I want to keep working with you" Cal leant against the door way aware that Gill was uncomfortable. He wanted her to be, if she was uncomfortable maybe he could get her to see sense and make her stay.

"My cab will be here soon" Gillian continued to stare past him in to the street.

"Cab? You going somewhere nice?" Cal was playing for time

"I'm leaving Cal. I'm leaving the Lightman Institute, I'm leaving here and you can't change that" She stepped back in determined to close the door. She had made the decision to end this chapter in her life and she wasn't about to stop and change her mind.

"You're leaving me, us" Cal dipped his head and stepped forward so that she couldn't close the door. The streetlight illuminated the hallway. She wanted to slap him. Why did he have to make this so hard?

"There is no us. Not really. You will find someone to buy me out. There's plenty of people who'll want to work with you." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sure I could. Yeah course I could but I want to work with you." He watched as she shook her head.

"No, you are feeling guilty. I can read people as well you know. Last night I read you perfectly well. Whatever you say I read anger, mistrust and hate and it was directed at me. I don't blame you but what I did I did for the right reasons. These people threatened Emily. They came to my house Cal. My house! They threatened a 9 year old girl. I did what I did and I'm not proud of it but I did it for the best of reasons" She was angry now, Cal could see it but she looked terrified too. Just like the previous night in the office.

"Where are you going? At least tell me that" He sighed. He hated this, he couldn't change his mind.

"London. I have a friend there, Christine. She married an English guy. I'm going to stay with her for a while" She smiled slightly as Cal nodded.

"London? That's great. It's a good place London. I couldn't wait to get away from the place but you might like it there" He held her gaze. She looked scared. He felt his heart constrict as he realised she was scared, not of him but of what he might say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ria sat at the computer going through files from the latest case. She was annoyed at Lightman. He had done it this time. She didn't know what had gone on between him and Foster but if she had finally walked then it was pretty big. She thought he was an idiot. The whole company was in trouble without Gillian and they all knew it. Eli placed a coffee on the desk next to her.

"You ok?" Ria frowned as he spoke.

"Yes"

"You don't look ok" Eli smiled as he sat next to her.

"Well, that's because I'm not ok"

"Told you I could tell when you are lying. What's wrong? Look Gillian doesn't have to stay here. It's a job that's all. She can leave if she wants it's not prison" He sipped his coffee as Ria shot him a filthy look.

"No it's not prison. It may be just a job to you but I thought it was something more to her and Lightman. It is to me. What we do is important; it helps people who need it. Whatever he has done to make her go must be pretty major" She turned back to the computer as Cal stormed back in to the main office.

"Good you're both here" He looked as if he'd been crying. Ben wandered in with Heidi as Cal leant on the edge of the desk.

"How'd it go?" Ben watched as Cal glared at the floor.

"This is how things stand now. The Lightman Institute continues in its present form for the moment. Foster is gone. I'm going to try to find someone to buy her out but with the state of the finances at the moment that's not likely. You get to keep your jobs for the moment. We continue as before" He pushed himself away from the desk aware that Heidi seemed to be crying as Ben wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"Lightman" Eli spoke up "She ever coming back?"

Cal shook his head. "Foster is gone" He paused for a moment as he absorbed his own words. He hadn't been able to talk her around this time. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No Eli, she's not coming back"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian arrived at Heathrow airport to see her friend waiting in the arrivals lounge. She tried to smile. It had been years since she had seen Christine. She should be happy. Instead she was heartbroken. Retrieving her bag from the carousel she walked up to her friend.

"Gill honey" Christine watched as Gill tried to smile "Oh honey" She wrapped her arms around her friend as Gill let the tears fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lightman sat in his office replaying not only the conversation with Gillian at her house but in her office the day before. She wanted out. She was gone. It was his fault. He stared in to space wondering what he could have said to change her mind as Ben walked in.

"So, you blew it?" He sat in the chair opposite Cal's desk

"Yeah"

"You want her back?" Ben watched as Cal narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I want her back! She made up her mind. She doesn't want to come back. Finally had enough of me" He glared.

"So you let her go?" Ben knew he was winding his friend up. Truth was he liked having Gillian around; it made his job so much more enjoyable and definitely easier. It was Gillian that was able to curb Cal Lightman's death wish, she reined him in and that made Ben's job as FBI liaison so much easier.

"What the hell else was I supposed to do? Beat her over the head and drag her back here like some sodding caveman? No she's gone to London to stay with some girl she knows. She aint never coming back" Cal looked away determined not to show any more emotion than he already had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily burst through the doors to Gillian's office, full of news about her new crush and the exam results she had got at school. She was in a brilliant mood. Stopping dead in her tracks she realised that no one was in her office. Shrugging she turned and walked straight in to her Dad.

"Hi Sweetheart" Cal smiled at his daughter.

"Hi" She bit her bottom lip slightly "You remembered I'm staying this week? Where's Gillian? I have so much to tell her. She really helped with that English Lit exam I had" The teenager smiled. Cal looked at his feet. He'd forgotten no one had told his daughter.

"Emily sweetheart. Gillian has gone. She's left the Lightman Institute" Emily's wide eyes grew even wider as she listened to her father.

"What did you do?" Emily couldn't believe Gillian would just leave.

"Nothing! Why does everyone think I did something?"

"Because we know you Dad" Emily was angry. She loved Gillian; she was the step mother she never really had, although she knew there was more to her father's friendship with the psychologist than either of them admitted to.

"She's in London"

"So, go to London! I'm on Spring Break now I can come with you. Maybe I could talk her around? Make her see that whatever it is you did she still has friends here." Emily folded her arms.

"Oh yeah and your mother will love that" Cal raised his eyes. "No Emily, Gillian has made her choice and we have to respect that" He walked away as Emily rolled her eyes. Her father was a genius but sometimes he was just stupid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine and Gillian sat in the café at Heathrow airport drinking coffee as other travellers left the airport. Christine had been worried about her old friend since she had answered the phone the day before.

"Ok" Christine held Gillian's gaze "You've been saying you'd come visit for the past ten years. It's lovely to see you, especially without the jerk you married but why now?" Christine raised an eyebrow.

"I realised how long it had been" Gillian looked across the airport as she watched a woman about her age with a teenage girl and an older man. She couldn't help but think of Emily and Cal. She looked away as Christine covered her hand with her own.

"Really? How's Cal? Talk to me Gilly. I've never seen you like this" Christine watched as Gillian fought not to cry.

"I left. He couldn't trust me anymore so I left. I used to see Alec look at me that way and I couldn't stand it from him. Not from Cal. I tried to protect him and Emily, I really did" She chocked back a tear as Christine sighed.

"Home. Come on" She picked up her purse as Gillian nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily spoke to everyone in the Lightman Institute. Everyone was at a loss as to why the senior partners had separated. Ben was a little more guarded, aware that Emily had inherited her father's gift to a certain extent. She sat on the edge of her father's desk as he walked in.

"Thought you'd gone home" He smiled slightly as Emily nodded.

"I did" He waited as she took a deep breath. She had been up to something and he knew it.

"Please don't freak out. I have been home and packed an overnight bag for you. I also used my savings to buy two return tickets to London and we fly out tonight" She hopped off his desk as Cal stood open mouthed. "Before you say you can't go that we have to respect Gillian's decision I spoke to her friend Christine. I got her number from Gillian's address book in the office. She has been distraught since she got there. We fly tonight" Cal nodded slightly.

"What about this place?" Cal couldn't believe his daughter had arranged everything in a matter of hours when he was sulking in his office.

"Eli, Ria, Ben and Heidi can manage. It's cool. Oh and Mom is away with her new boyfriend so you don't have to worry about her. I'm 16 I can decide where I go. Anyway we'll be home before she is. Come on Dad, we have a plane to catch" Emily walked out of the office as Cal mutely followed. He had a feeling the women in his life knew more about him and his life than he cared to admit.

**author's note - what will happen in London? Can Emily and Christine help or will they make things worse? Not much more to go. Thank you for all the lovely reviews xx Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**London**

Emily watched her father as they searched for their bags. He looked tired and stressed. Throughout the flight he had been quiet, only occasionally telling her that Gillian would be furious. She could feel the nerves radiating off him in waves. Smiling she grabbed his hand as her bag came off the carousel.

"Dad, stop stressing" He raised his eyebrows at her comments "Its Gill, our Gill. She'll be glad you made the effort to come all the way here. I just need to ring Christine to say we arrived in one piece" She smiled as Cal shook his head.

"Does she know we are here?" He watched as his daughter tried to lie.

"Um" She nodded.

"Emily. Does Foster know we are in London?" She knew her father could tell when she was lying. She sighed. It was now or never. She looked across the foyer of Heathrow airport watching a girl who looked the same age as her with a couple about Cal and Gill's age.

"Em?" Cal watched as he saw his daughter's shoulders slump.

"I just want things back the way they were" She suddenly felt on the verge of tears. Cal sighed. He hated seeing his daughter upset. He pulled her in to a hug as he whispered in her ear.

"Me too Sweetheart. Me too"

Christine was making coffee as she waited for Gillian to finish in the shower. She was debating whether to tell her friend that Emily and Cal were on their way. She sighed as she pushed her blonde hair behind her ears. Christine had known Gillian since high school. They had both been through all the great milestones together, first crush, first dates, marriages and divorce. Christine had never seen her friend so upset. Even when she had called her after Alec had finally left Christine had never known Gillian so upset.

"Coffee is ready" she called up the stairs. She decided to keep Cal and Emily's visit away from Gillian until the last possible moment. Gillian smiled at her friend as she walked down the stairs.

"Thanks" She sighed. The smile didn't reach her eyes as she walked in to the kitchen to retrieve her mug. Christine sighed; she hated seeing Gillian like this.

"Ah, Gill?" Christine walked in to the kitchen. She had received a text from Emily stating they were in the UK and heading to the hotel she had arranged for them. Gillian looked up.

"I have to go in to the office. I have a delivery due. Do you mind staying in for me? It's a really important delivery" Christine hated lying to her friend but had the feeling this time it would be worth it. Gillian nodded as she sipped her coffee. If she had any idea that Christine was lying she hid it well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal and Emily had ordered a taxi to take them to the hotel near to Christine's small house. Emily was exited to be in London and was reading her guide book as she looked at the different landmarks they passed. Cal sighed. He had left London almost twenty years ago and had no desire to be there longer than absolutely necessary. He was enjoying spending time with his daughter but knew sooner or later she'd insist on finding Gillian. He sighed heavily as Emily turned to him.

"It will be ok Dad. I think she'll come home" She smiled as Cal nodded his head.

"We shouldn't be here Em. There are things you don't understand. There are things I don't understand and I was there" He rested his head on the back of the car seat as the driver headed past Marble Arch. Emily glared.

"I understand perfectly well Dad. You love Gillian; you're just too into whatever argument you had to see it. You have to tell her how you feel, Dad or she isn't ever coming back" Emily folded her arms. Cal knew he couldn't argue with her anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ria hated being left in charge. Eli was late again and Heidi seemed lost in her own world as Ben walked past her in to her office. She stood with her arms folded and glared at her colleagues. Ben smiled, he thought Ria would relish being left in charge but it seemed the girl was struggling.

"You ok Torres?" Ben leant on her desk.

"Yeah, can't wait for Lightman to get back" She sighed

"What you pining for the boss?" Ben laughed

"No, but he can deal with Locker's allergy to being punctual" She pushed herself away from the wall as Eli walked in the room.

"Evening" She glared as he clutched his chest in mock shame

"Torres you wound me"

"I wish" She laughed as Ben shook his head. He wondered if Lightman really knew what he was doing leaving these kids in charge; he left her room and headed for his own desk.

"Any news from Lightman and Emily?" Eli smiled as he placed a coffee in front of Ria.

"Not really. Emily called to say they got there in one piece but nothing since they arrived at Heathrow." Ria shrugged. She was keen to get on with the day's work as Ben shook his head smiling. Now he knew why Gillian and Cal thought of these people as kids. He made his way back to his office hoping that Cal would be able to get Gillian to come back. He hoped Cal realised just how much the whole team needed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal was annoyed and agitated. He had left London twenty years previously and had never wanted to return. He was annoyed that Emily had read him so well, she was only 16 and already able to read those around her almost as well as he could. She had no wish to keep her readings to herself either. Sighing he walked up and down the hotel room as his daughter barged in.

"Dad" She watched as he stopped pacing and turned to her.

"Emily, we should be on the first plane home. Leave Foster to it." He waved his arms in the air as he spoke.

"Dad, we're here now. Bite the bullet and all that stuff. Plus you are in the most romantic city in the world" She smiled as her curly hair bounced about her shoulders.

"That's Paris" He returned the smile. He wanted to continue to be annoyed but found that he was unable to maintain it with his daughter bouncing around the room/

"Oh" She threw his jacket at him "London, Paris whatever. Principles the same and I had the right continent" He rolled his eyes as he cursed her Geography teacher under his breath.

"This is a bad idea Em" He caught his jacket as it hit him square in the face.

"Dad, don't wimp out on me now. Come on" she was out the door before he could reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across London Gill was curled up on the sofa in Christine's living room. She liked the house, it was cosy and welcoming. The TV in the corner of the cream painted room was switched on as she watched the Italian chef being teased by some young blonde TV presenter. She smiled slightly as she tried to enjoy the programme without analysing the body language of the presenters. A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts as she suddenly remembered Christine had asked her to wait in for a delivery. She sighed as she clicked the TV off before making her way to the door.

Gillian barely registered that there were two very familiar figures at the door when she pulled it open.

"Hi!" Emily threw herself in to Gillian's arms as Gillian embraced her. She immediately looked over the young girl's shoulder as Cal leant against the garden fence.

"Hi Emily" She released the young girl as Cal caught her eye. He read her well, a mixture of anger, shock and surprise. But there was something else there too, something he didn't hope to see.

"Cal?" Gillian was breathing heavily as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him as he pushed himself away from the fence.

"Hi Foster. Miss me?"

**author's note. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. This is my second Lie to Me story. Please check out Aftermath. Will Gill and Cal finally talk? Will Ria and Eli cope with running the Lightman Institute? More soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Reunited?**

Gill looked up and down the quiet London street aware that the neighbours were probably as nosy as Christine had complained about. She stood slightly behind Emily feeling awkward and unsure of herself as Cal stood rooted to the spot. Only Emily seemed animated.

"I, er we thought we'd surprise you" Emily smiled as Gill returned her attention to the 16 year old in front of her.

"Well it is certainly a surprise" Gill smiled slightly. She still hadn't spoken to Cal. She couldn't bring herself to; it seemed safer to keep talking to the young girl bouncing in front of her.

"A nice surprise I hope?" Emily bit her bottom lip, worried that maybe her father had been right. Maybe they never should have left the States.

"Emily Lightman" Gill smiled "It's certainly a nice surprise to see you. You must be so jetlagged I was when I got here. Have you eaten?" Cal smiled, Gill was a natural with Emily, and she always had been. He wondered why she wouldn't accept that he knew why she had kept secrets from him. He didn't resent her; he knew she was just trying to protect his child. He smiled slightly as Gill ushered Emily into Christine's house. Cal stayed where he was, stood halfway along the garden path, unsure if he should follow the women in to the house or stay where he was. After a minute or so Gillian reappeared.

"Well?" She glared at him

"Well what Foster?" Cal was jetlagged and too confused for mind games. Her body language said she was nervous but pleased to see him. Her words said otherwise. The midday June sunshine shone in her face as she raised a hand to shield her eyes.

"Are you going to stay there all day or do you want a coffee?" She smiled slightly. Her nerves beginning to give way as she realised after the initial shock she was pleased to see him. He smiled broadly. He'd missed her so much it was almost a physical pain but he didn't want to push her into anything. She was stood in front of him smiling slightly. He began to wonder if Emily had been right. Hell, even Zoe had suggested it. He nodded.

"Yeah, coffee would be great" Gillian rolled her eyes and headed back into the house as Cal followed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ria was still unhappy at being left in charge. It would have been ok if it was just her Ben and Heidi but she couldn't deal with the way Heidi openly flirted with Eli. Although she liked the girl she hated the way Eli seemed to lap up the attention. The only good thing about being left in charge was the fact that they had a quiet week. She stared at the video screen in the viewing room trying to work out if the man on the screen was really lying. He had all the markers of a practised liar but seemed too convincing. She shook her head in frustration as she threw her note pad back on the table. Eli looked up from his own workstation.

"Whoa" He smiled, his dark curls falling forward. "You ok?"

"I just don't see the point in this anymore. Is it really only me that cares about what we do? You turn up when you feel like it. Lightman and Foster jet halfway around the world and Ben barely tolerates us" She folded her arms across her stomach as she glared at her feet. Eli shook his head.

"I care, of course I care" He smiled as he crossed the room to her. She looked up and he met her dark eyes. "I care more than you know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine knew that Cal and Emily would be at her house by now. She smiled at the thought of the three finally being reunited. Walking along Oxford Street she stopped in her tracks, realising that Cal and Gill would never be able to have the big conversation with a 16 year old girl in the room. She rolled her eyes at herself as she pulled her mobile out and called Emily.

"Hi Hun, how do you feel about a little sightseeing?" Christine laughed as she heard Emily agree to a trip to Oxford Street. "Great, I'll pick you up in an hour. Then you can tell me how it's going with Gill and your Dad." She laughed as the young girl groaned. She knew how guarded her friend could be, she hoped they both saw sense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you leave?" Cal drank his coffee as Emily stepped in to the hallway to take her call.

"Who does she know in this country?" Gill avoided his question by asking another.

"Your friend Christine it seems. That's how we found you. Emily did a little snooping" He shrugged, suddenly aware that he had said the wrong thing. He replaced his mug on the table as he walked towards her. Gill gripped the edge of the kitchen sink. She hated the animosity between them, she couldn't deal with it. That was why she left. She couldn't tell him that though.

"Oh I see" She looked down "I spoke to the real estate people back home. My house goes on the market on Monday and they can help find a buyer for my share in the business" Cal felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"Right" He closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to shake some sense in to her. Both adults froze as Emily bounded back in to the room.

"That was Christine. She's going to pick me up in about thirty minutes. She wants to take me shopping" Emily smiled as Cal began to look pale.

"Hun? Can't you both just go sightseeing? You know London Zoo, Marble Arch? All that malarkey?" He watched as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Daaad" She laughed as even Gill couldn't suppress a smirk. He'd been had and he knew it.

"Ok, but just remember, you get an allowance. I don't have any spare cash at the moment"

"I can go?" She clapped her hands as she saw her father nod. Gill smiled at the young girl as she bounded out of the kitchen. Christine's car began beeping as Gill's friend began tooting the horn. Cal smiled slightly as his daughter hugged him before dashing out the door to meet Christine.

Gill looked at the floor for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She really wanted Cal to be honest, to say why he wanted her to go home, to stay at the Lightman Institute. She smiled as Emily bounded out the door.

"Doesn't that child ever get tired?" Gill braved a glance at Cal as he shook his head.

"Nope, she never even slept as a baby. Too much energy I think. Too much going on inside that little head of hers. What worries me is she's about to discover all the shops on Oxford Street. Your friend doesn't know what's hit her" He smiled. Once he had been shopping with Emily. It was not an experience he was keen to repeat. Gillian nodded. She knew what teenage girls were like in the shopping malls at home, she doubted they were any different in London.

"Cal" She sighed "Why are you here?" She sounded defeated; her hands still clutched the edge of the sink as Cal moved to stand just inches in front of her. He had a habit of invading her personal space, whether by intention or just by accident she was never sure.

"I knew this was a mistake. I'm sorry Foster I really am" He sighed as he backed away from her, he could see how tense his presence was making her.

"I'm not Zoe. You can't just pick me up and put me down the way you do with her Cal" Gillian looked angry. He didn't know where the sudden outburst had come from. He stood in front of her, angry that she had dragged his ex wife into the argument. She was showing all the signs of anger but Cal didn't know why.

"Yeah, I know that. You really think I'd go half way around the bloody world to beg her to come home? You really think that?" Cal waved his arms in the air. He was desperate to make her see sense.

"You haven't even asked me Cal. You just turn up here and assume that what? I'd fall in to your arms and beg you to take me home?" Gillian was angry as she stepped away from the sink.

"Gill!" His anger was matching hers now as he raised his voice. Running a hand through his hair he turned to her. "You told me your house is going up for sale. That you are looking for someone to buy you out of the Lightman Institute. How can I ask you to come home, to come back to us when you seem to have moved on with your life so quickly? You don't need us anymore Gill" He moved away as Gill stood up straight.

"You know why I left. You know why I'm selling up and moving on. You arrogant bastard" Gill walked to the door. "You need to go now. I'll call Emily. She knows where I am if she ever needs me" She wouldn't meet his gaze as she held the door open.

"Oh no you don't" Cal was inches in front of her once more. He pushed the door closed. It reminded her of a million times when they argued about something stupid. Seconds later they were friends again, laughing at something Eli had said or the way Ria had reacted to it.

"Don't what Cal? Ask you to leave? I'm tired Cal. I can't do this anymore." She felt the tears spring to her eyes as Cal sighed. He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Don't push me away. I know you lied. It was years ago and you did it for the best reasons. I know that. I've seen you with Em often enough. I know you treat her as if she was yours." Gill raised her eyes slightly as he rested a hand on her arm, relieved she didn't pull away.

"I had to protect her and Zoe. They came to my house Cal" She met his eyes "But that didn't stop you hating me. I read you as well as you read everyone else. That night in my office I saw what you really think of me. I knew then we couldn't go on as we were" Her voice was low, almost inaudible.

"No you read me wrong luv. You really did. Yeah you saw hate, but hate for the man that had scared you. Never for you Gill" His voice was so quiet that she could barely hear him. She closed her eyes at his words. "I could never hate you Gill" He touched the side of her face as the front door slammed. Both jumped apart as Emily and Christine walked in to the kitchen. Both exchanged glances. Something had changed, Emily didn't know what but something was definitely different.

Emily raised an eyebrow as Christine ushered the young girl out of the kitchen as Gillian began fussing with her hair as Cal smiled. It seemed the women in his life really did control his fate. He cursed himself silently for being so open with his emotions. It wasn't something he was prone to do but he knew if Gillian Foster was going to believe him he'd have to be more honest not only with her but with himself.

**authors note. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you like this part too. Only one or two chapters left now. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I still do not own Lie to Me**

**Out of the Mouths of Babes**

Gillian stared at the floor as she heard Christine and Emily in the next room. The last thing she wanted was for Emily to hear any more arguments. She'd heard more than most teenagers when Zoe and Cal had finally divorced. Sighing she glanced up at Cal. He remained just inches from her.

"Go. Please Cal, just go" She avoided his eyes as he stared at her

"Gill" He watched as she became increasingly uncomfortable in his presence. He hated the way she seemed to close herself off from him.

"Please I can't do this" She stepped back from the door so he had the room to open it fully.

"And you think I can? Jeez, luv you're the psychologist. You tell me what this is doing to us. I dunno I just want things back the way they were."Gill nodded as he spoke. "That's just it Cal. They can't go back to the way they were. However much we both want it to." She sounded on the verge of tears as Cal stepped towards her. Gill kept her eyes on the ground. The tiled floor of the kitchen seemed so much safer than looking at Cal at the moment.

"No, I know" He hated seeing her so upset and knowing he was the cause of it. Gill nodded as if her mind was made up. She was not going back to America with him. She was out of the Lightman Institute. That was that.

"You say you're not Zoe. Thank God yeah. But you got to realise something sweetheart" He smiled slightly as she finally met his gaze. "I'm not Alec" He stepped in to the hallway and called for Emily. His daughter appeared far too quickly for his liking. "What have I told you about eavesdropping? C'mon" He ushered her out of the front door as she waved goodbye to Gillian. Christine immediately went to her friend and pulled her in to her arms.

"It's ok" She sighed as Gill pulled back.

"No" She fidgeted with her hands as she avoided her friend's eyes. "It's not ok. He's going back to the States soon and I have to make a new life." She sighed as Christine pushed her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, but is that what you want Gillian? Really? Can you honestly look at me and tell me in ten years time you won't sit here in this kitchen and tell me you should have gone home? You should have followed him" Christine sat at her table as Gillian sighed.

"That's all I ever do Chris. Follow him. From case to case, one drama to the next. Its what we all do at the Lightman Institute and I'm tired." Gillian really was exhausted.

"I see" Christine sighed "Then the one time he does follow you, he gets sent away. Ironic really. I'm no body language, human lie detector thing like he is and I am certainly no psychologist. But I know what I see." Christine stared at her friend.

"Which is what?" Gillian dreaded the answer.

"I see two people that are insanely in love and either too stupid or too scared to see it. Now I know you ain't stupid so I have to go with you being scared and honey I ain't never taken you for someone who ran when she got scared" Gillian was getting angry as her friend continued.

"I'm not scared"

"Good, because I have seen you two together, I've seen you with that kid of his. Emily is a great kid. I know you had as much a hand in that as her parents. From what I gathered today she isn't as close to her Mom as she'd like to be. She thinks very highly of you. You let this go; sweetheart and you are going to regret it." Christine watched as Gillian stood up straight.

"I think highly of her too."

"And her father? What do you really feel for him?" Christine watched as Gillian sighed.

"I have to go out" Christine nodded as Gillian grabbed her purse and left the house.

"And my work here is done" Christine smiled to herself as she watched her friend go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal walked along the corridor of the small B&B where he was staying with his daughter. He had known coming after Foster was a mistake. All he had done was upset her, it was the last thing he wanted to do. Not only was she his business partner, at the moment he sighed but she was his best friend too. And you just happen to be in love with her. Bloody hell he thought to himself, he even had the flipping brain scan to prove it. He didn't hear Emily as he dug in his pocket for his keys.

"Dad" Emily was getting fed up of his silent treatment. She had guessed that things had not gone well with Gillian.

"Yes Em" He finally managed to open the hotel room door. Turning to look at his daughter he sighed.

"I don't understand" Emily bit her lip "You said you would talk to her, you said that you'd tell her" Emily couldn't see why getting Gillian to return to them at the Lightman Institute was proving to be so difficult.

"Truthfully Em, I don't think I understand it myself. Normally I don't have any trouble saying what I think. You know that" He ushered her in to the room.

"That's true" Emily laughed. "Why don't you try again? Offer to take her for dinner before we go home? Go on the London Eye. It could be great" She smiled as Cal nodded.

"And what do I do with you while I'm wining and dining the lovely Gillian Foster?" He raised his eyebrows as Emily smiled.

"I could stay here."

"No way""Daaad" Emily threw herself on his bed as he sat in the chair opposite. "Maybe I could visit Christine. She's cool. Did you know she married an English guy? That's why she lives here."

"Yeah I heard" Cal watched as his daughter bounced around the room.

"Ok, so call her, make the arrangements" Cal smiled and shook his head.

"Later"

"Daaad!" Emily laughed as he looked at her.

"Look, let's get something to eat first. Let things cool a bit you know?" Cal watched as his daughter bounced through the adjoining door in to her own room.

"Cool down? Any cooler and we'll have artic conditions. Just suck it up and call her jeez!" Emily slammed the door shut as Cal laughed. Sometimes she was so much like her mother it was frightening. He glanced at the cell phone in his hands, wondering if Emily was right.

"Nah, Foster aint going to want to hear it" He whispered to himself as he put the phone away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian caught a cab to the B&B where Emily and Cal were staying. Now she was stood on the doorstep of the quiet old street. Cars were parked across the road as the various residents of the street went about their business. The early July sunshine burnt in to her back as she wondered what she was actually doing there. Shaking her head as she realised it was a mistake she turned on her heel and walked back towards the bus stop she had passed minutes earlier. She hadn't seen Emily watch her out of the window. Seconds later a decidedly feminine American voice was calling after her.

"Gillian!" She threw herself down the front steps of the B&B as she chased Gillian along the street. Gill stopped dead in her tracks. Cal had been right, the child missed nothing.

"Hi" Gillian turned as Emily came to an abrupt halt in front of her.

"You were leaving? You never even saw us" Emily was slightly out of breath as she tugged on the crochet cardigan she wore.

"I shouldn't have come Emily" Gillian sighed

"Oh where have I heard that before? You are both really starting to annoy me. You love him. I know you do. I know he loves you. He's crazy about you. Trust me I saw the brain scan!" The teenager raised her voice as Gillian tried to calm her down.

"Emily, honey" Gillian placed a hand on her forearm as Cal joined them. "What do you mean scan?"

"Oh that science thing he did. Wants to try it on people to have scientific proof that people are lying. Apparently electrical activity in the human brain changes according to thought and emotion" Emily shrugged.

"Ah, yes I know about that" Gillian sighed. It was unproven. So far it had only been tested on Eli and Ria. She had refused to be tested but it looked like Cal had tried it for himself.

"Yeah" Cal approached them from behind "And I asked you not to mention it Em" Emily looked sheepish as her father joined them.

"I know Dad, but really you two are a nightmare. You say you only care about the work and that you are friends. The only people you are lying to are each other. Even Ben and Heidi know what you really feel for each other. Even Mom knows! Jeez" The young girl finished her rant before storming back in to the B&B leaving two very shocked adults in her wake.

**author's note. Thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad you like this. Please take a look at my other Lie to Me story - Aftermath. I'm not too sure about this chapter so all reviews gratefully recieved. More soon x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Still not mine**

**This Kiss**

Gillian watched Emily's retreating figure as Cal went to call the teenager back. He didn't know whether to run after his daughter or stay with Gillian. Running a hand through his hair he turned to Gillian.

"I, er I should" He pointed the way his daughter had run. Gillian nodded; she understood completely what he was trying to say. She was also growing more and more conscious of the looks they were receiving from passers by.

"You go" She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry it's my fault. I shouldn't have come. I didn't mean to upset her" Gillian took a step back as if to emphasise her point. Cal watched as he saw her retreat in to herself.

"No, well it's my fault really. Never should have shown her the scan." He shrugged as Gillian waited.

"Why did you?"

"I wanted her to see that sometimes whatever the body language says, however a person tries to hide how they feel there are times when you can't lie to yourself." He sighed. Gillian nodded, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

"Oh I see" Gillian smiled slightly.

"What Foster? You see what?" Cal was confused. She could read him well enough to see that he was once again slightly out of his depth. He sighed slightly as he watched her stare at him.

"Go and see Emily. Check she's ok" Gillian smiled slightly as Cal nodded.

"Would you? Gill do you think you could come with me?" He glanced at the floor as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Gillian smiled as she took a step towards him.

"You are scared of a 16 year old girl?" She couldn't help but laugh as Cal raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well she inherited her mother's temper" He shrugged as she walked towards him. It was true Zoe had a legendary temper and Gillian could imagine the fiery red head she had seen run off could be just as difficult.

"I'll talk to her if you like. She's 16 Cal. She thinks that everything has a happy ending. It's just come as a shock to her that things don't usually work out that way." Gillian sighed as Cal nodded.

"Yeah, came as a bit of a shock to me too" He really wanted to ask her to come home. He could see there was little or no chance of changing her mind. Gillian raised her hand as if to take his arm, then remembered herself and folded them across her middle again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily flung herself on the bed in her room in the B&B. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. She hugged the pillow to herself and cried. _Trust_ she thought, strange thing. She had always trusted her dad to do the right thing. Not anymore, he couldn't do what was right even if it was staring him in the face. She had always trusted Gillian, but she was the same as her dad. Too scared to do anything about the way she was feeling, even if it was obvious to everyone else. "Urgh" Emily punched the pillow as she thought about how angry she was, how heartbroken she felt. She didn't hear the door open as Gillian made her way across the room.

"Emily? Honey, can I come in?" Gillian stood in the middle of the room. Emily hugged the pillow tighter.

"No" She sighed.

"Emily, I know you wanted me to come back to America with you. I have thought about it" Emily suddenly quietened. She had thought that Gillian hadn't even considered the prospect of coming home. Gillian sat on the edge of the bed, knowing she had to choose her words carefully.

"Em, you know I'm always going to be there for you, don't you? Just because I left the Lightman Institute doesn't mean I stopped caring" Gillian sighed. Cal stood in the doorway of the room. It reminded him of the conversation they had when Zoe and him had told her of the divorce. Emily nodded in to the pillow.

"I know" Emily pushed herself in to a sitting position. "What I can't handle is the dishonesty. You know Dad is in love with you." She saw Gillian blush profusely "You too dad, you know how she feels about you but you wont do anything about it. Yet you expect me to act all mature." She shook her head.

"Emily luv" Cal ran a hand through his hair.

"Well do you want her to come home with us?" Emily rubbed at her eyes.

"You know I do" Cal was avoiding Gillian's gaze.

"Does she know that?" Emily watched as Gillian shook her head.

"No I didn't know that. Cal?"

"Of course I want you back. Why do you think I let Emily talk me in to all this? I'm crazy about you Foster! And I've got the bleedin scan to prove it!" He sighed as both women in the room stared at him. Emily jumped off the bed.

"I'm going to call Christine" She smiled as she picked up her cell phone and ran into the next room.

"I think that's made her very happy" Gillian smiled as she stood up.

"Yeah well" Cal looked at the floor. "Come home Gill. Please, the Lightman Institute needs you. God only knows what Locker and Torres have done to the place" He shrugged as Gillian crossed the room to him.

"Just work Cal? Is that all?" She held his gaze.

"No, that's not all" He pulled her in to a hug as he kissed her hair. Pulling back he saw her smile. He leant slightly forward and brushed his lips against hers. Gillian closed her eyes at the brief contact.

"Ok" She whispered as he tightened his hold on her. "Ok"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note - one more chapter. Please let me know what you think. Will she go home? Will there be a job to go back to? **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - not mine

Home

Ria walked in to the Lightman Institute carrying the take out coffee she had bought along the street. Heidi smiled as she approached her. Eli was late as usual but Ben and Heidi seemed to be deep in conversation about something. Ben turned as he saw the youngest woman approach.

"Hey Torres" Ben smiled as she drank her coffee "You know we have coffee here? Why do you always buy that stuff from the coffee house?" Ben didn't understand why she wasted her money.

"It's nicer than the stuff we have here" Ria shrugged as Eli burst through the doors.

"What I miss?" He was out of breath. He had intended on being on time for a change but didn't quite manage it. They all knew it was the morning Cal Lightman was due back at work. They just hoped they still had a job, Ria had known for a while that without Gillian the place was on borrowed time. There was little or no chance that there would be another buyer. She drank her coffee as she glanced at Eli.

"Locker" She glared as Ben and Heidi shook their heads "If you got here on time you wouldn't have to ask" Eli smiled his charm smile, dark curls falling in his eyes making him look like an overgrown school boy. Ria shook her head as she headed towards her work station.

"Oh Torres you wound me, you really do" He laughed as he clutched his chest. Ria didn't look back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was glad to be back on US soil. She still had a few days of spring break left and was keen to sleep off her jet lag. Things had gone well in London, despite the tears and heartbreak. She smiled as she heard her father yell that he was on his way to work. A feminine voice could be heard too but Emily couldn't make out what was being said. She buried her head back in her pillow determined to get at least a little more sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gillian sighed as she fastened her seatbelt. They had been back in the US for a little under 12 hours and her body clock was still adjusting. Cal seemed fine. He nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I mean you own half the place" Cal smiled as Gillian glared out of the windscreen.

"I know that Cal. I resigned remember? I wrote letters to the team, to say goodbye" She bit her bottom lip as she thought about the reaction she could get from the team. She had a feeling Torres would be especially difficult. The young woman didn't hide her emotions well, everyone knew that.

"It'll be fine. Dun worry luv, Torres will sulk for about half hour, Ben will just smile and Eli will just be glad he got a bleedin job. Now are you ready?" Cal flashed a smile as Gill couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes" She sighed "Let's get this over with"

"God, Foster. You make it sound like you're going for a root canal rather than work" He shook his head.

"Um. I know which I'd rather" She closed her eyes for a moment as Cal drove.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day at the Lightman Institute was more or less the same as every other day since Foster and Lightman had left. Ria was sat at her desk when she heard Ben and Heidi yelling in the outer office. Eli appeared from his workstation shrugging his shoulders.

"What the?" Ria glared at Eli

"Nothing to do with me" He smiled as he jogged along the corridor to see what all the fuss was about.

Ria had no option but to follow him. At least they sound happy, Ria thought as they approached Heidi's desk. Ria stopped in her tracks as she saw Ben had Gillian in a hug.

"Hiya" Cal smiled at his team.

"You're back!" Eli ignored Cal and went straight to Gillian.

"Seems so" Gillian was glad Ben had released her; she could breathe so much easier when she wasn't being hugged. She wasn't used to people touching her and it made her self conscious.

"If that's, I mean if that's ok with you guys. I know I kind of left in a hurry and I shouldn't have gone the way I did" Gillian glanced towards Cal before catching Ria's eye. The younger woman smiled.

"Welcome home Foster" She smiled before returning to her desk.

"Yeah, good to have you back" Eli smiled as Cal raised his eyebrows.

"Don't I even get a hello?" Cal was slightly concerned that the team hadn't really noticed his presence.

"Er Hello" Eli smiled before following Ria back to her office. This would take some getting used to. "Hey Torres" He jogged up to her "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, looks like they finally got their act together" Ria smiled slightly as Eli leant on her desk.

"About time really" She continued as he nodded. "Wonder what that means for us? This place?"

"Wait and see Torres" She smiled and nodded at his words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal watched from the doorway as Gillian stood in her office. She seemed content but slightly anxious. She stood next to her desk, picking up and tidying things away.

"You ok Foster?" Cal leant against the door frame as she nodded.

"Yeah" She faced him as he walked towards her

"Just thinking how this place seemed to manage very well without us for a few days" Cal smiled as she walked towards him.

"Well, we didn't go bankrupt and Torres managed not to kill Locker. So I think its all ok" She smiled as he touched her face. She sighed as he pulled her in to his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Now it is luv, now it is"

**authors note - thats it. Hope you liked it. Am not too sure of the ending. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Three months later**

Funny thing trust Gillian thought as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She had been awake for a little while as the early morning sun seeped through the curtains. She couldn't help but smile. After her divorce and everything that had gone on with Alec she had thought she could never trust any man again. Then things had changed. She smiled and curled on her side, thinking she really should ring Christine in London. She wanted to let her know how things were going. She smiled as a warm hand wrapped around her waist.

"Mornin luv" Cal whispered as he kissed behind her ear. Gillian smiled. Yep trust really was a funny thing. Three months ago she didn't trust herself to be around Cal. She had flown half way across the globe to get away from him, now she couldn't imagine not being with him.

"Hi" She whispered as he held her to him.

"Go back to sleep" He slurred, half asleep himself.

"Yeah, it's still early. I'll get up soon though. We have a new client and I want to be at the office early" Cal tightened his hold on her.

"Ah Gill. Stay here" He was in no hurry to let her go. Gillian smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she had been prepared to give everything up, that she had nearly missed out on all this. She turned in his arms to face him.

"Cal"

"Um?"

"Wake up"

"No"

"Cal" Gillian laughed

"Dun wan to." He pulled her tighter to him as she rested her head on his chest. The more she thought about it the less she wanted to move. The client was the FBI again, wanting them to assess a suspect she imagined. Smiling she was very tempted to let Eli and Ria take the client. Cal kissed her, effectively cutting off any line of thought she currently had.

"Stop thinking Foster" Cal whispered as he pulled back.

"When is Emily home?" Gillian hadn't been at all surprised when Emily had more or less moved in permanently with her father. Zoe worked away so much it just made life easier all round. Cal sighed; Emily had been staying with Zoe for the weekend.

"Ah, straight after school. So you don't have to get up on her account" Cal really didn't want to get out of bed. Gillian laughed as he closed his eyes again. Trust she thought, strange how it affects everything. She had trusted Cal since the day they had met, and then those men had tried to destroy them. Threatening Emily and Zoe and using them to make her keep secrets from her best friend. She had always thought you could never love someone unless you trusted them, it had to go together. Then she had loved Alec but never trusted them. She had trusted Cal but didn't think she could love him, that she could allow herself to. She did now and she was right. Trust was a funny thing, when you loved the person you trusted things were so much better.

Cal raised his head off the pillow to see her staring in to space.

"Gill, what have I told you about thinking?" He raised an eyebrow as Gillian smiled.

"Um? I forget" She bit her bottom lip as Cal tried and failed to look serious. It was obvious he was more awake now than he had been earlier.

"Well let me remind you" Cal smiled as he leant in to kiss her. Suddenly Gillian wasn't so keen to get out of bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eli walked in to the office, for once he was on time. He was keen to try to make a good impression with Ria. She was already at the Cube, setting up for the day when he found her.

"I brought you coffee" Eli held out the cup as she smiled.

"Thanks Eli" She took the cardboard cup as she studied his face, he smiled shyly. He knew when he was being 'read' by her. It didn't usually bother him but now he didn't know if he was ready for her to know what he was feeling and thinking.

"Why are you suddenly so considerate?" Ria sat at the table in the cube. Eli shrugged.

"Maybe I always have been Torres. Maybe it's just now you noticed" He smiled as he walked away. Ria shrugged, maybe he was right. There was no time to pursue that particular thought as Lightman and Foster arrived. Foster was straight in to work mode, discussing the new case and making sure they had all the information they could need. Lightman stood in the doorway watching the two women talking. Eli approached him from the main corridor.

"Anyone would think you don't trust them" Eli looked over Cal's shoulder to where the two women were continuing to set up the room and ignoring them.

"Funny thing trust" Cal smiled. "You'll learn that one day, when you've grown up a bit" He turned tapped the younger man on the shoulder before walking off to meet Ben and the FBI agent he was bringing with him. Eli stood in the doorway and shook his head. The wave of dark curls covering his eyes as Ria looked up and smiled.

**authors note. Hi guys. I agreed with one review that my last chapter was not very good so I added an epilogue. Hope this is a better ending as this really is it. Hope to write more L2M soon. Please review.**


End file.
